


Code Alpha End of Time Fibonacci sequence.

by lizrat66



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has reached the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Alpha End of Time Fibonacci sequence.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this in advance.

Tony sat on the balcony of his Malibu home watching the wave’s crash against the rocks below, the sea spray mixing with tears slowly falling from his eyes.

“Jarvis it’s time now.”

“Are you certain Sir?”

“Yes.”

The chair turned and rolled its way to the elevator, Tony did not look back there was nothing left to keep him here any longer.

Once in workshop he began the painful task of transferring his wrecked body from the chair to the ratty old couch that still after all these years inhabited the corner of his lab, Dummy U and Butterfingers hovered close by ready to catch him if he stumbled or fell.

Tony lay waiting for the pain to die down to a manageable level before looking at his bots who were all now touching some part of him, the love he had for them and Jarvis was the only constant throughout his long life. Family, friends, lovers the Avengers had come and gone but they remained faithful to the end.

“Jarvis, bots are you all sure that you want to come with me? “

“Sir we have all discussed this amongst ourselves, without you there is no reason to continue on, there is no replacing you, there would be no purpose to our existence. We belong with you.”

Tony’s frail hand gently caressed each bot and then he smiled at Jarvis’s main monitor.

 

Tony looked round his workshop one last time eyes lingering on the Iron Man suits that had not been used for many years and would never be again.

“Implement Code Alpha End of Time Fibonacci Sequence.”

Tony closed his eyes for the final time.


End file.
